Episode 1933 (10 April 2000)
Synopsis Roy has problems parking, and is continually moving around the cars he's still got to sell. Barry finds a friend who's having a car auction, but Roy will have to drive all the cars to Waltham Forest. Pat offers to help even though she hates driving. However she decides she can't do it after all. Roy tells Phil and Phil warns him that it might look suspicious selling that many expensive motors. Sandra is taking Joe to the fair on Sunday but Rosa says there's a children's service at church. Sandra says "Why not let Joe decide?" Beppe asks Sandra not to manipulate Joe into hurting Rosa. Sandra has lunch at the restaurant and tells Rosa her food was cold. Rosa begs Sandra to let Joe go to church and offers her a drink tonight and start again. Sandra says she's only doing this to make Rosa realise what it's like when someone abuses their power over you, as she did when she was married. Rosa is upset and tells Sandra she's a vindictive cow, and Beppe arrives as it's getting nasty. Mel and Dan flirt as Ricky drags Janine around the Vic. Bianca phones and Ricky snipes at Dan for breaking up a family. Barry picks up the magazine Lisa dropped called "Parenthood" and asks if there's something she should tell them. She admits she’s pregnant and Barry confides how keen he is to have children. He arranges a romantic night in for Natalie as Roy is going to be busy all evening driving all those cars all that way. Terry tries to stop Irene going to India. He tells her she hasn't had the jabs that she had to have three weeks ago. She says they're only advisory as she asked the doctor. She leaves and Terry is still annoyed, but when she tells him the taxi's leaving he does finally come to say goodbye and that he loves her. She says it's only two weeks. Lisa asks Phil to move some boxes and he says she's only 13 weeks gone, and she can do it herself if she's careful. Jim is in the Vic and takes some of Dot's neighbourhood watch meeting sandwiches and Dot says that means he's in the meeting and she'll start. She hands out whistles as the major deterrent to crime, as it will draw attention to a crime being committed. Jim takes the mickey, saying that will really work when you have a shotgun in your face, and Dot gets upset and cancels the meeting. Roy arrives back early as the "mate" got suspicious and pulled the cars out of the auction, and Pat walks in on Barry and Natalie half dressed! Roy goes to Phil in a panic and Phil tells him to keep cool. Credits Main cast *Tony Caunter as Roy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Todd Carty as Mark *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes